Waltz For a Turtle
by Arsenic Kisses
Summary: Bentley and Penelope are brought closer together when a day alone proves to be full of revelations and surprises!


A/N: So, I was replaying Sly 3, and I just realized that lying dormant within me was a Penelope/Bentley shipper! So I whipped this up earlier today and I hope it is liked.

Disclaimer: Sly Cooper and the game are the rightful property of Sucker Punch Productions. Not copyright intended.

* * *

Bentley was having one of those days, It was humid and uncomfortable. And with the sea not four yards away from the Safe House, the air inside smelled like brine and make his skin sticky. Sly and Murray were off to find Dimitri, while Panda King and the Guru were meditating in the distant cliffs on the island.

Only Penelope had decided to stay, reading a magazine about dogfights and the people who flew in them. He sighed heavily, letting his head rest on the desk; nose to a coffee-ring, glasses digging into his right temple. The little mouse, barely looked up from her reading.

" Cheer up, Bentley!" she chided.

" I can't help it. Without Dimitri, we can't get past the aquatic security on Kaine Island. And unless we find that treasure, we're doomed! Doomed!"

Penelope dropped her magazine and strode to his desk. Leaning up against it, she fussed over a grease stain in her overalls before speaking.

" You worry too much," she stated, soft hand to his cheek. He swore, though it was highly improbable, that his heart skipped 3 whole palpitations. " If we can protect an aircraft hanger, rescue Jing King,( and the Van), and destroy vampires!- we can find some buried treasure." He knew she was right, but was having trouble hearing her over the thundering in his chest.

" Ooh, Bentley, you're warm!" She moved her hand to his forehead, and frowned. He leaned into her opposite hand as she felt for his fever

." You have a fever. Hold on a moment while I get something for it."

" I'm a cold-blooded creature, I think it's highly unlikely that I would-"

" Sssh!" she hissed, scampering off towards the kitchen. Bentley used a thermal scanner on his forehead, and came to the conclusion he was rather warm. But, the inclement weather could be to blame. As he went to relay this to Penelope, she entered the room in a hurry.

" Here, let's get you away from that work station and up to bed."

" I-I can't go upstairs. Murray isn't here." This safehouse had the most narrow stairway. Even with rocket boosters, it did not change the fact the chair simply would not fit. So Murray had carried his little buddy up and down at the turtle's convenience.

But at this moment, with a beautiful engineer looking at him, he cursed his condition with vicious loathing. Penelope tsk-ed.

" Come here. Move your keyboard." Bentley felt odd, removing his keyboard/ lap cover in front of her. Frankly, he felt naked without his technology. He eyed her with expectant wariness as she turned about and crouched.

" Hop on, Mission Control!"

Bentley protested, " No, Penelope, this is-"

" Embarrassing? What for?"

" Because," he rattled off logically, " I don't want you to exert yourself. I-I-I'm deceptively heavy!"

Penelope laughed flat out, turning her head over her shoulder to see him." Don't be embarrassed to accept help from a girl!" Is that what she thought? That he didn't want her help because she was a she? On the contrary, it was his own weakness that made him contrite

." Please, Bentely? You helped me when I was blind. Let me help you." He watched her lip tremble ever-so-slightly.

"A-Alright. But, only this once." The white mouse scooted a little closer and Bentley hooked his arms about her neck. She stood slowly, and with bended knees, climbed the stair to Bentley and Sly's room.

You could tell who lived where, even with so little personal items to be seen. Bentley's bed was made up neat while Sly had left his covers in a convoluted ball near the foot. Sly's spare hat and second pair of boots were tossed into the corner while Bentley had his shoes lined up in a row within arm's reach of his bed. She snickered at the differences between the two a joking manner, she spun in a circle, and fell to the bed with a "Houston, we have a problem!"

The pair were laughing, both nervous but thrilled.

" Now, was that so bad?" she asked as Bentley situated himself under the covers, He looked up at her through be-spectacled eyes.

" Not at all."

" Good. Now, put this wet cloth on your forehead and take a little nap. I'll come up and check on you in a bit." He squeezed his hand reassuringly before moving to leave.

" Penelope!"

"Yes?!" she jumped, expecting something to be wrong.

" D-...Don't forget to check the frequencies for Sly and the others."

"Can do." she saluted, turning to go once again

." Thanks, Penelope..." he whispered, taking off his glassed and turning over.

" You're welcome..." she whispered back.

* * *

With the pair still in the mountains, Dimitri found, and dinner underway, Sly, Murray, and Penelope sat in the kitchen. The hippo was stirring things together in a pot as the other two snapped peas. Sly sat with one leg tucked up, the other dangling over the side of his chair. Penelope's feet swung back and forth as they snapped.

" So, Dimitri is going to get the Guru to read the minds of the guard to get any excess information?" she asked of Sly.

" Yeah, he thinks we'll be able to find the treasure more easily this way."

" That plan is Bentley-worthy!" she exclaimed, snapping a pea pod with a crisp _crunch_.

" Where is my little buddy, anyway?" Murray asked, alternating between stirring and sniffing his saucy concoction.

' He's resting upstairs. He had a fever, so I told him to sleep it off."

" How'd he get up there?" Sly asked in alarm.

" Oh, I carried him on my back." The men exchanged glances and then looked to Penelope.

" What?" she asked, a little piqued at their reaction.

" He let you carry him?"

" Yeah."Murray turned down his sauce and popped a lid on it, " That's HUGE, Penelope! I mean it, humongous!"

" Why?"

" Because,"Sly whispered in example of proper vocal level, " Bentley is ashamed of his condition."Penelope blinked, her brilliant mind completely lost. He seemed so at ease with being in the chair, as if he has always lived that way. She didn't understand why these two were being so melodramatic.

" What happened?"

" Well, when we went to defeat Clock-la, a constable named Neyla in the body of Clockwerk, Bentley got hurt-"

"-Bad-" Murray interjected dejectedly.

" Yeah. When he went to removed her hate chip, her jaws slammed shut around him. He's been in the chair ever since."

" There's nothing wrong with being in a wheelchair!" she insisted, wishing Bentley could hear her.

Sly and Murray agreed with a nod." We know. But no matter how much he revs up it, he still thinks people see him as helpless."

"He's not helpless, though. He's got a brilliant mind to fall back on!"

Sly snapped a few peas before speaking again." He just needs someone else to tell him. We're a broken record by now."

Penelope dropped her peas and marched towards the stairwell. Sly looked to Murray, who was slightly tearful.

" Bentley said it wasn't your fault."

" I know."

" And he's the brains right? "The brains" is always right, right?"

" Right..." " So cheer up and stir the sauce. He's in good hands."

* * *

Penelope cracked the door. Through the threadbare curtains, moonlight filtered in to create few visual possibilities. His glasses were on the night stand, and with one hand tucked under his chin, he slept turned away from them. She sat on the edge of the bed, not wanting to wake him just yet.

" Penelope?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes one before the other.

" Hey.." He went for the light switch, but she stopped him.

" What's up? Is everyone back yet?"

"Almost. Dinner is in the works." Bentley didn't seem to find this information tantalizing in any way, but acted as if he did.

" So, I assume-" he began, hoping to run down the day briefly. But he was met with a soft hand to his lips. He intently stared at her blurry figure

." There is nothing wrong with being in a wheelchair, Bentley... You can do more in that chair than an able-bodied man with a militia behind him could."

" Penelope..."

" I mean it! You can. I've seen you work."The pair blushed and after moving to speak at the same time, blushed some more. Bentley grabbed his glasses and settled himself onto his elbows.

" Do you...that is to say.... I mean....do you like me, Penelope?" The mouse was taken aback by his stammering directness.

" Oh yes. I do."

" Even though I'm-" She gave him peck on the cheek.

" Even though you're-."

The two let their lips meet and the timidity fell away. While Penelope's infatuation with Sly had been intense, it was fleeting and unfulfilling. Being in Bentley's arms felt right.

" Dinner smells ready. I'll get Murray." Penelope moved to go, but was stopped at the grip on her cuff.

"I don't mind, if you carry me." He whispered. She kissed him again and crouched down.

" Hop on, Mission control." she smiled.

* * *

Sly watch them descend with a smile. He nudged Murray with his elbow and gesture to the couple.

" Hey Murr- guess you're out of the job."

"Wha?" the hippo asked. But when he saw them, he pumped his fist in the air. " Oh yeah! The Murray approves!"

Bentley situated himself in his chair. And looking up at Penelope at that moment, he wanted to holler too.

* * *

So, tis the end! Sorry it's so short. If you'd like more Sly FF, I'm more than happy to appease. Just lemme know. :)

Love,

DeMuerte

_" B: Behold the Majesty of gravity and inertia!_

_S:...That's real subtle, Bentley..."_


End file.
